


生日禮物

by Emily814



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 文武 - Freeform, 越界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily814/pseuds/Emily814





	生日禮物

又是晴朗的一天，因為週六的關係，振文理所當然地睡到自然醒，還在床上滾到快中午才起來，振武則是維持一貫的早起，在房間規劃著和弟弟獨處的一晚。剛起來的振文隨便弄了弄雞窩一樣的頭髮，趿著拖鞋去洗漱，弄好一切之後，正好爸媽來喊一起出去吃飯，兩兄弟搭著肩膀向門外走去，爸媽在身後感歎不知不覺弟弟也成年了，以後哥哥就不用那麼辛苦照顧弟弟了。四個人坐上車向餐廳出發（飯桌上就是話家常，自己腦補吧2333）。吃過飯後，爸媽就撇下兩兄弟過二人世界去了，還美其名曰讓他們和朋友好好玩。於是振文和振武決定叫上排球隊的人到家裡慶祝生日，一聽到消息大家就帶上啤酒和零食陸陸續續到了。  
“欸，很不夠意思欸，生日都不講的吼，先罰你喝三杯！”賀承恩拿起一杯十八天（啤酒的牌子，我心裡的TOP2，大家有空來台灣要試試啊）就要灌進振文嘴裡。  
振武看見一把攔下，說：“他酒量不好，我代他。”  
“欸欸，你們這樣不行喔，你這哥哥也太保護了。”  
“賀承恩！你不要擋著我畫畫啦！”小小拿著隨身攜帶的筆記本寫寫畫畫，想著剛剛那個場景，弟控哥哥什麼的最棒了，我的第二本漫畫的封面有了，小小一邊想一邊打了個比了個手槍的姿勢，賀承恩一看就知道自家女朋友又在腦補，不過看起來想的不是自己就算了，不過賀承恩也沒有就此罷休，而是轉移到他的軒身上了。  
“軒~~~他們好壞喔，你陪我喝啦。”  
誰知道半路跑出來一個夏宇豪：“欸，什麼你的，滾開啦。學長不要理他。”  
邱子軒看著這樣畫面十分無言，決定起身去找家均，剩下的兩個人面面相覷，說了一句幹就轉身各自喝酒去了。  
大家聊天打屁，時間很快過去，到了晚上7點，賀承恩提議叫披薩解決晚餐，吃完之後除了文武，其他人陸續回家，因為幫學長擋酒而喝醉的夏宇豪，臨走時還不忘扒著學長說：“下次我們過生日自己在家就好惹，他們，他們都想灌你。”子軒微笑著背起夏宇豪向文武打了聲招呼就離開。  
“好累啊，我不要收拾了。”振文向振武撒嬌道。  
振武看著這樣的弟弟心軟了一塊，“那你先去洗澡，我來收拾。”  
“耶！哥哥最好了！”振文蹦跶著向房間走去。  
振武寵溺地搖搖頭，繼續清理客廳。另一邊洗好澡的振文，回到房間拿出之前準備的東西，放進褲兜里想著等一下的計畫。振武清理完之後也去洗澡了，洗好回到房間的時候，看到自家弟弟坐在自己的床上楞了一下，但他很快反應過來，坐到弟弟身邊，習慣性拿起毛巾幫弟弟擦頭髮，手剛放上去，弟弟突然起身跨坐到振武身上，振武的手就這樣定住，看著弟弟笨拙地親上來，心下了然這是等不及了啊，那就讓我看看你會怎麼做吧。振文本來信心滿滿得想自己一主動，振武就會忍不住了，誰知今天振武這麼冷靜，就這樣坐著，如果不是胯下慢慢升起的熱度，振文真的以為這不是他哥了。振武忍著撲倒弟弟的慾望，只是把手伸進弟弟的T恤，一吋一吋地摸弟弟光滑的肌膚，感受著弟弟因自己的撫摸而挺直的腰背，弟弟意識到振武的回應，伸手摟住他的脖子，吻上振武的唇，弟弟畢竟經驗不多，吻得很是青澀，但振武很享受弟弟主動討好的感覺，只偶爾伸出舌頭引導弟弟。  
不多時弟弟已經被吻得滿臉通紅，振武見狀湊到他耳邊，故意壓低聲音說：“接下來你要怎麼做？”  
“什麼？”振文只覺得自己的腦子像漿糊一樣，已經沒有辦法思考，只能順著本能把手伸向振武的褲子。  
因為兩人都已洗過澡穿著的是睡褲，所以振文的手很容易就伸進褲子，一感受到那股熱度，振文就受不了的想收回手，但已經被挑起慾望的振武怎麼可能就這麼放過他，拿著弟弟的手就放到自己的內褲上，強迫弟弟用指尖描繪那裡的形狀。振文感受著手心的溫度，還有大小，心裡暗叫一聲不好，這也太大了吧，可是看這形勢自己怎麼也是下面那個了，這麼想著振文微嘟起嘴巴。  
振武看到弟弟可愛的反應，親了一下說：“嗯？在想什麼？”  
振文不理他，而是將手伸進內褲，直接握住振武的，但握上去的時候就慫了，手就那樣定著不動。振武輕笑一聲，知道他的傻弟弟是害羞了，也不多說什麼，而是伸手褪下弟弟的褲子，把自己和他的握在手裡一起擼動。振文被振武的動作嚇得一頓，逸出幾聲呻吟，聽到自己嘴裡發出的聲音，振文連忙用手捂住嘴，而振武故意湊近弟弟說：“聲音很好聽，我想聽。”一邊把弟弟的手拉開，順勢把人壓在床上，將手固定在頭頂，另一隻手打開床頭櫃掏出早就準備好的ky和byt。振文看著振武熟練地打開ky，心底瞬間生出一種被欺騙的感覺，原來前面的冷靜都是裝的！  
振文假裝生氣地嘟嘴，振武看到了開口：“我也是怕你受傷。不過你這些又是什麼？”只見振武掏出振文來之前放進口袋的東西，振文看到的瞬間臉立馬像番茄一樣紅，轉過頭去假裝沒事發生。  
但振武還是不放過他，看著手上的東西說：“嗯~還是顆粒的，弟弟你很會嘛！”  
振文心想不好，那時隨手在賣場拿的居然是這麼刺激的！  
振武看著弟弟的臉色就知道這傻瓜肯定是亂拿的，也就不多說什麼，拿起ky擠了一坨放在手心溫熱，然後抹到弟弟的穴口，待弟弟稍有鬆動之後，伸入手指進行擴張。  
“嗯~感覺有點奇怪。”振文感受著振武的手指在自己體內，時而轉動，時而微微撐開。  
“乖，再忍一下。”振武低下頭親吻弟弟，原本壓著弟弟的手轉而攻略胸前，解開睡衣並捻起其中一點，嘴巴則慢慢向下，經過下巴、脖子、鎖骨，到達胸前，振武故意抬起頭看了弟弟一眼，然後含住另一點，用舌頭輕輕舔弄。  
振文受不了地用手抓著振武的頭髮，想把他扯離自己胸前，振武故意咬住，讓弟弟無法動作。此時振武感覺擴張也差不多了，弟弟的小穴已經能夠吞入三根手指，而且自己也快要等不及了，於是抽出手指，拿出弟弟準備好的byt說：“弟弟，這可是你挑的，不幫我帶上嗎？！”  
聽到這話的振文心想，這哪裡還是他那個高冷的哥哥啊，轉過頭不理會。振武見狀故意用胯下輕蹭弟弟的臀縫，不時還碰到穴口，引得弟弟一陣發顫。  
“拿來啦。”結果振文還是忍不住，開口說道。看著振武臉上得意地笑，他就知道自己這輩子是逃不出來了。  
振文半撐起上半身，手上拿著振武遞過來的套子拆開，小心地幫振武套上。套上的那一刻，振武迫不及待地壓倒弟弟，一手抬高弟弟腰部，在下面墊了一個枕頭，一手扶著緩慢進入了弟弟。被進入的不適讓振文不由得縮緊穴口，振武因此又爽又痛，俯下身來輕吻弟弟，手也來到胸前輕捻其中一點，試圖安撫弟弟的不適。慢慢的振文開始覺得不那麼難受而放鬆，振武趁機頂入，沒入半根，到全根進入的時候，兩人同時呼出一口氣。  
振武看著弟弟問：“還好嗎？”  
振文不好意思回答，輕點了點頭，雙腿盤上振武的腰以示自己準備好了，振武接收到訊號，開始前後頂弄。振文這時才感覺到自己選的都是什麼鬼，套子上的顆粒按摩著穴壁，在振武每次插入的時候，準確地擦過自己的前列腺，振文快被這樣的感覺弄瘋，口中胡亂地喊著振武的名字。  
振武聽到之後卻反常的停了下來，湊近弟弟耳邊說：“哥哥。”  
“蛤？”  
“我說，我是哥哥。”  
“你。。。”  
“嗯？！叫不叫？”振武惡劣地抽出，只剩龜頭卡在穴口。  
“你不要太卑鄙！”振文生氣地說，而後卻在振武的眼神中敗下陣來，“哥哥。”  
像蚊子一樣的聲音並不能滿足振武，他開始尋找弟弟的敏感，到某個地方的時候，弟弟突然挺起胸膛，後仰起潔白的脖頸，呻吟像被截斷一般，振武知道就是這裡了，於是故意朝著這處頂弄，然後停下說：“再叫一次。”  
“什麼？”沉浸在快感中的振文不滿地扭了扭腰。  
振武被這下弄得差點把持不住，但他沒忘記自己的目的，說：“哥哥。”  
“哥哥。”振文這次毫不猶豫就喊了出來，“哥哥，別。。。別停。”  
振武聞言抓著弟弟的腰，大開大合地幹進深處，耳邊弟弟的呻吟更讓他興奮，持續地抽插，快感不斷累積，惹得振文不禁用手覆上自己的擼動直到射精，而振武被弟弟緊縮的穴口逼得快要發瘋，狠命地抽插了幾十下，終於射在了套子里。振武俯下身抱著弟弟，兩人享受著這溫馨的一刻。  
“起來啦，都是汗。”振文用手推了推振武。  
振武賴在弟弟身上說：“不要。”  
振文在心裡翻了個白眼，一把推開振武，說：“我要去洗了啦。”  
“欸，你小心點。”振武趕忙站起來扶著弟弟。  
也許是因為不習慣兩個人都裸體，振文轉過頭去選擇忽略，但通紅的耳朵暴露了他的心思。振武見狀一把抱起弟弟走向浴室，將人放進浴缸裡，而後自己也踏了進去，讓弟弟背靠在自己胸前。  
“怎麼樣，會有不舒服嗎？”  
“嗯，還好，就感覺裡面好像還有東西。”  
“真假，讓我看一下？！”  
“王振武！你不要鬧啦！”  
“嗯。”振武懷抱著弟弟，下巴抵在他頭上說，“抱歉。”  
振文心下了然，振武是在為自己以前不懂他的心而道歉，於是轉身摟住振武的脖子，在他嘴上親了一下。振武用手按住弟弟的後腦，加深了這個吻，直到弟弟快喘不過氣來。  
“不。。。不要了。”振文感到下身又有抬頭的傾向，急忙喊停。  
振武沒有放開，反而變本加厲，還伸手模向弟弟的胯下。於是在振文的半推半就下，他們在浴室又做了一次。振文被抱上床的時候，眼睛已經睏得快要睜不開，嘴裡嘟囔了一聲晚安就睡著了，振武看著可愛的弟弟輕吻了他的額頭，輕聲道了句晚安，從背後抱著弟弟睡著了，至於隔天振文起床後腰痛得不停捶打振武就是後話了。


End file.
